


Something witnessed, something changed

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Morning After, Neighbors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something off. Nathan felt it as soon as he entered the apartment he shared with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Witnessed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally these were supposed to be three unrelated drabbles. Now it morphed into an AU where Nate and Sam get together before prison. ^^

There was something off. Nathan felt it as soon as he entered the apartment he shared with his brother. Not in a “oh god someone’s got a gun” kind of way, but something wasn’t as it should be. It made him tread lightly in reaction. It paid to be careful, always. That is what life had taught him. Sam had spend his night doing his odd jobs, meaning he _should_ be asleep right now. And Nathan had just gotten home from his odd job. They both hoped that they would come across the next clue that would lead them closer to Avery’s treasure, soon. Odd jobs simply sucked. Though they at least had a smaller chance of landing you in jail.

There was a faint noise and Nathan crept towards it. He felt somewhat silly, creeping through his own apartment, especially as it was most likely only Sam doing whatever. On the other hand, this was a perfect opportunity to startle Sam. If startled right he had the girliest of screams and Sam had done it to him often enough anyway. Time for a little revenge.

His brother’s door was open a gap and light shone out into the dark corridor that Nathan was moving through. So Sam was most likely awake. Most likely he was reading.

There was another faint noise and Nathan reached Sam’s room. Quietly he glanced through the gap. 

A cold wave of shock rooted him to the spot at what he saw. 

From his place by the door he could only see the back of the stranger, but he had a clear view of Sam. Sam who was lying near the edge of his bed and was holding onto the sheets over his head while some guy Nathan had never seen before was standing between his thighs and thrusting into him.

Nathan swallowed heavily. Sam was looking up at the stranger, mouth hanging open. Then he moaned at _something_ the stranger did to his ass and a different, much warmer wave of arousal followed the shock through Nathan’s body. His brother wasn’t even all naked, his shirt was pushed up to around his armpits, leaving his chest almost bare. From where he was standing Nathan could see how hard his nipples were. The air in the apartment was chilly with winter almost upon them but Nathan felt hot. 

Nathan knew that he should turn away, give them a little privacy but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Sam’s legs were wrapped around the stranger’s waist, feet hooked over the small of his back, pulling him in almost wantonly.  
Usually, whenever Sam or Nathan felt the need to spend a little alone time and get off with some stranger they went to their apartment. So far, neither of them had ever brought someone back to their shared quarters. Hell, their “home” was so small that they had to take turns sleeping in the bed while the other one slept on the couch, which was hell on the back. It was one of the reasons why they timed their jobs in such a way that one of them could sleep while the other was out, unless the job required them both. It wasn’t the best of living arrangements but it worked for them. 

Nathan might have felt pissed about the fact that Sam had broken one of their unwritten rules if he hadn’t been distracted by Sam’s cock, lying hard against the planes of his stomach and suddenly visible when the stranger unwrapped one of Sam’s thighs from around his waist and pushed it outward, changing the angle of his thrusts.

One of Sam’s arms moved down over his stomach and then his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself. He moaned out loud.

Nathan’s own mouth fell open on a faint moan as his own cock hardened in sympathy. 

“Come on.” Sam told the stranger throatily and the next thrust was _harder_. “Yeah, like that.” Sam _whined_ and his head pushed back against the mattress, throat working to hold in noises that Nathan found himself wanting to hear.

In the privacy of this same room that Sam was being fucked in, he got himself off occasionally and sometimes he had caught himself thinking of Sam, what it would be like to _be_ with him. Until now he had only shrugged it off as some weird fantasy he had, brought on by too much time spend living out of each others pockets. Their lives hadn’t been normal so far. Some weird thoughts were easily ignored. 

Now, faced with the image of Sam moaning while some stranger was _fucking_ him… he wanted that. His cock was hard in his pants, tenting the front of them and accompanied with a sudden rush of lust he imagined himself in the stranger’s place.

To have Sam stare up at him with desire as he fucked him, or be the one who was fucked by him…

It left Nathan breathless. 

The stranger’s thrusts pushed Sam up the bed and his head already hung over the edge on the other side when the stranger grabbed him around the waist and _pulled_ him back down to the edge of the mattress and onto his cock. 

Sam let out a startled cry when he was impaled again. 

Then the man pushed one of Sam’s thighs towards his chest, nearly folding Nathan’s brother in half as he began to _pound_ into him. The muscles in Sam’s belly tensed and Nathan suddenly had an even better view of Sam’s cock. When the stranger pulled out until only the head of his cock was still in Sam’s ass he even caught sight of his brother’s hole before the man’s backside blocked his view again.

He was grunting with every thrust and Sam bit his bottom lip, thighs flexing when the stranger’s cock rubbed over his prostate again and again. 

Sam’s moans shot a tingle down Nathan’s spine. His own belly tightened.

It was only a coincidence, Nathan was sure, when Sam turned his head and their eyes met. He had been frozen to the spot before, but his body suddenly warred between running out the front door or locking himself in the living room and both instincts had the effect of locking him in place even more effectively. There was no way he could make his legs move.

Shock was clear on Sam’s face. The flush on his face and chest only deepened and Nathan could not even make himself look away, _go_ away as he should have done as soon as he caught sight of him.

Another thrust made Sam’s eyes flutter. He moaned again and when he held Nathan’s gaze again his expression was a little more relaxed, caught between shock and curiosity. Nathan didn’t know what he was thinking, what either of them was thinking and wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know. He became aware that his own hand was on his belly, over his shirt and in danger of slipping into his pants.

Sam’s eyes looked him up and down quickly. There was no way he couldn’t see the tented front of his pants.

The stranger said something to Sam that Nathan didn’t catch and Sam nodded, smirked and then both of his thighs were almost to his ears when the stranger went to town on his ass. 

Nathan watched Sam’s breath hitch. His eyes fluttered again and he cried out. There were more moans falling from his lips when he turned his head again and held Nathan’s gaze. 

At some point Nathan had rested a hand on the door frame. His other hand was fisted into the fabric of his pant leg to keep himself from touching his own cock. The stranger’s motions became frantic and then he stilled, grinding into the space between Sam’s thighs and Nathan could see his brother’s eyes close briefly, watched as his hand moved quicker over his cock.

Nathan licked his lips when he saw Sam’s pearly come cover his belly. He missed how Sam’s eyes widened simply because his gaze was fixed on the place between Sam’s legs when the stranger pulled out, imagined how wet he had to be right now with all the lube they had used. The stranger’s cock gleamed wetly when he stripped off and tied the condom. It was only when Sam made to get up as well that Nathan re-discover the use of his legs quickly all but fled to the living room.

He made sure not to slam the door, as if he hadn’t been there at all.


	2. Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was like pulling teeth. Hopefully you'll like it anyway. ^^'

Nathan lay on the couch in the dark, taking care to be quiet, to pretend that he was asleep. Between his legs his cock still stood at attention, but he kept his hands from wandering down. The images of Sam in that bed were still too vivid in his mind. He strained his ears for any sounds from outside the living room. 

For the fifth time in so many minutes he wished there was a lock on the door. Outside in the corridor Sam was quietly saying his goodbyes to his bedmate. 

Nathan wiped a hand down his face as _jealousy_ boiled in his stomach, mixing with the knot of other emotions that were fighting for his attention. He couldn’t even begin to unravel it all.  
There was the sound of the front door closing and then more noises as Sam puttered around the bathroom. Nathan flushed, imagining Sam cleaning himself off the lube and sweat of his encounter. In a sudden motion meant to squash those images, Nathan rolled to his belly and pressed his face into the pillow. Then he punched the cushion in annoyance. It did absolutely nothing to make him feel better. For a moment he considered screaming into it as well or to suffocate himself, but Sam would have heard. Besides, he didn’t want to leave his brother. Quite the opposite in fact.

His train of thought was broken when steps briefly stopped in front of the door to the living room. He squeezed his eyes shut, held his breath until they left again. His half-hard cock was pressed tantalizing against the cushion of the couch and he forcefully stopped himself from rubbing against it to get some friction.

Then he listened to the sounds of Sam puttering around the kitchen. It was all so domestic, so like their usual norm that Nathan couldn’t believe that only an hour ago he had watched his brother get fucked by a stranger, which probably wasn’t even the worst thing. It was more troubling the way he had _liked_ it. Enough to undulate against the cushion.

Eventually it smelled like food, but unlike their usual habit Sam didn’t come to get him. 

Nathan closed his eyes, blocked out anything else and wrapped his hand around around his cock.

 

For the next few days they didn’t see hide or hair of each other, which was quite a feat for two people living in the same apartment. Nathan felt guilty for how glad it made him feel. There were no heists that required both of them to work together, their leads to Avery had dried up for the moment and their shifts for making (sometimes legal) money meant one of them was asleep when the other got home and vice versa. It left Nathan the time to try to forget what he had seen. The picture of Sam getting fucked by that stranger was still burned his mind’s eye, still vivid, making his sleep uneasy and eluding. At least he didn't have to stay too quiet when he brought himself off to them when Sam wasn't home.

 

Only two days later their schedules lined up again.

Their hands brushed when Sam handed him a cup of coffee. Nathan couldn’t help how he flinched. It was awkward. So much more awkward than Nathan could have anticipated. Days had gone by, the whole thing should have been forgotten, brushed over the way they always did when they fought about something. 

Except they hadn’t been fighting. This was so much worse. Nathan couldn’t look into Sam’s eyes at all. For a moment he honestly considered sitting on his hands, because he could not keep them still. His leg moved nervously underneath the table and he quickly pulled it back when he accidentally brushed against Sam’s.  
It couldn’t even been said that he was the only one who didn’t act like themselves. Sam seemed to have a similar problem. Whenever their eyes met, he looked away. They were probably a solid 50/50 on who looked away quicker. 

It seemed that seeing your brother naked in bed with a stranger and getting caught enjoying the show was another realm altogether from a mere disagreement, from anything they had ever been faced with. 

Almost a week ago they had been casually touching, now they went out of their way not to. It was infuriating and awkward. Nathan was ready to slam his face into the tabletop. Matters weren’t made better by the tingling in Nathan’s belly, a pull, when he looked at Sam. He found himself tongue-tied and stumbling over his words whenever he talked to him. There was no way in hell that Sam didn’t realize what kind of effect his closeness had on Nathan. Meanwhile Sam talked a mile a minute about casual stuff. The weather, the food, some guy or girl he had seen and liked the look of. Even if Nathan had wanted to say something he wouldn't have gotten in a word edge-wise.  
This was Sam's version of the silent treatment, a very noisy silence. Nathan wasn’t even sure if he deserved it or not.

His nerves were laid bare. Things had never been so bad between them, Sam was his everything. There was no one else in his life and Nathan was on edge, constantly jumpy. So jumpy in fact, that when he walked into the bathroom only to find Sam shaving his face while completely naked (a habit, Nathan knew, when he came fresh out of the shower) he startled, badly. With a small cry he stumbled over his own feet, trying to back out of the bathroom as fast as he could. Then he crashed to the floor.

"Nathan!" Sam's voice was alarmed. Nathan felt himself flush and rubbed the back of his head where he felt like a bump was already forming. Then he pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes until he saw stars.

"I'm alright," Nathan replied. Then he put his elbows on the floor beside his chest and looked up at his brother. Sam had a classic deer-in-the-headlights look on his face. There was shaving foam along his cheeks and a small cut that he must have gotten when Nathan startled him with his sudden failed flight. The way his heart skipped a beat at the sight was enough to cement the fact that no, he didn’t just want to fuck Sam.

There was another awkward moment where Nathan tried and failed to form words, while also keeping his eyes above Sam’s waist. Nothing about Sam was safe to look at in that moment. Meanwhile, Sam was completely, uncharacteristically silent, still as a stone, before Nathan got the words out that one of them should have said right after _it_ happened, addressing them to Sam’s ankles.

"We need to talk."

Sam's shoulders slumped and he wiped a hand over his eyes. Nathan let his gaze skip up to Sam’s face. He looked defeated. 

"Yeah, you're right," Sam replied. “Just,” he gestured to his face, “let me get cleaned up and then we’ll talk.”

They looked at each other for a moment, before Sam reached out. Nathan’s belly unclenched a tiny bit when he clasped Sam’s hand in his and let himself be pulled to his feet. There was a second where they were pressed briefly chest to chest. Nathan was too aware of his brother’s nudity. He felt himself flushing and they quickly backed away from each other.

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck. Sam did the same.

“I’ll just— yeah-” they said in unison and then Sam backed into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Nathan to stand alone in the tiny corridor of their apartment.

“Fuck,” he whispered into the darkness. 

After a minute he got his legs working again and stumbled over to the living room. On second thought, Nathan got some alcohol out of the fridge and sat the bottles down beside the couch. 

Nathan drummed his fingers against the fabric of his pants and took a pull from his bottle. Methodically, he peeled the label off the beer until Sam, thankfully dressed, sat down beside him.

“Alcohol! Good idea, Nathan,” Sam said and then they quietly sipped their beers.

An hour later they were drunk, while the silence stood between them like a wall. 

Then the knocking started. 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Sam groused out.

It was one of the many failings their apartment had, beside being small and shabby looking, it also came with thin walls and neighbors whose bedroom was right on the other side of their living room. Most likely their bed was right on the other side of the wall separating their apartments.

It did not sound like it at all. It was like they were having sex right in the middle of Sam and Nathan’s apartment, at least it sounded like that to Nathan. He took another swing from the bottle. Sam sat beside him and rolled his eyes. Their neighbors had been blissfully quiet for the last week.

At least it served as a distraction.

The woman gave a shriek as her partner did _something_.

“That sounded painful.” Nathan commented. He felt a little dizzy. There were now more empty bottles than full ones lying round. He wasn’t sure if it had all been beer. The way the room spun meant it probably hadn’t been. Even the wall vibrated every time the neighbor’s bed banged against it. Despite himself, he giggled.

Of course he and Sam could have sat somewhere else, but their apartment wasn’t that big. Sitting in the bedroom, on the bed where Nathan had caught Sam felt like a bad idea. The only other option was the bathroom, which was so tiny that only one person at the time could enter it comfortably. Or if the two people were comfortable with each other, as Nathan and Sam had been before. How quickly things could change.

And anyway, who even wanted to sit in the bathroom for an hour until their neighbors stopped fucking like there was no tomorrow. Nathan asked Sam as much.

“I have no idea,” Sam told him solemnly.

There was a loud moan from the woman, followed by a groan by whoever was with her. They hadn’t yet figured out if it was a guy or another woman with a deepish voice. 

“I guess not that painful. Or she’s into that,” Sam mused beside him and took a swing as well.

Experimentally Nathan knocked on the wall. If anything, the banging only got louder in response. Sam and Nathan groaned in unison. 

“Thanks, Nathan. Well done,” Sam said and knocked their bottles together. 

Nathan snorted. “They can’t take any longer, can they?” He stared at Sam in horror when he only rolled his eyes again. To be honest, they had at one point stopped the time. They took approximately thirty minutes to come, sometimes longer. At other times, they had fucked for over an hour.

“I think they can take a long time,” Sam said and slipped farther down the wall, spreading his legs more comfortably.  
Nathan found himself staring at him and his mind helpfully re-played every single moment of seeing Sam naked, hard and getting fucked. Pretty much what his mind had re-played over and over the last few days, but now he sat right beside the object of his desire. Nathan squirmed against the couch. Sam threw him a look.

His brain took that moment to point out that Sam had held Nathan’s gaze when he came. 

“You know, we could be louder than them,” Nathan found himself saying and it took him a moment to understand his own words. Then he almost slapped a hand over his mouth.

Sam’s glance turned into a stare. 

Then he shook his head as if to get rid of a thought. He waved his bottle around.

“You mean as in fucking louder?” he finally asked, voice at least an octave higher than before. Nathan nodded his head before he could stop himself.

Damn the alcohol.

Damn his tongue-tied state that prevented him from taking it back or defending himself in any way. His mind was completely blank.

Thanks brain, Nathan thought.

At least Sam didn’t seem mad. Instead he threw Nathan a loop-sided searching look. 

“Are you serious?” he asked.

In lieu of an actual verbal answer, Nathan leaned in and kissed him.

Sam squeaked against his mouth and Nathan snorted out a laughter. Then they were suddenly kissing for real. Sam’s hands were on either side of his face and Nathan’s were in Sam’s hair.

“Yeah,” Nathan said when they broke apart.

“What?” Sam asked and squinted at him. 

Nathan squinted back. “To your question,” he clarified.

Things kind of escalated from there on out.

That was one way not to talk about it, Nathan supposed. Not that he was complaining when Sam’s mouth was on his again and he was pushed back until he laid on the couch.

Sam straddled him and rubbed their groins together, slipping his tongue between Nathan’s lips. Quickly, Nathan settled his hands on Sam’s waist when he was in danger of tipping over too far.

Nathan felt breathless, which was only partly due to the fact that Sam’s tongue was in his mouth. His brother was a good kisser, no surprise there. Nathan let himself fall into it, grabbing onto Sam’s arms. He felt even more shy and tongue-tied with Sam sitting on him like that. 

“We’re not really loud yet,” Sam said and unceremoniously palmed Nathan’s groin, making him cry out in surprise and pleasure. Some of the nervousness evaporated. Just like that.

“Fuck, Sam,” Nathan gasped and caught Sam’s shit-eating grin. With a heave of his hips he unseated Sam, who let out a startled shout of his own. Nathan quickly wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist before he could fall off the couch. 

“Sorry,” Nathan said, sheepish. For a moment he buried his burning face into Sam’s chest. He had kind of forgotten that he the couch was not, in fact, that wide. 

“That was… strangely hot, I have to admit,” Sam said and let himself be moved until their their positions were reversed. Until Nathan got his thigh between Sam’s and rubbed _up_ , making him moan aloud.

Their neighbors were still at it, fucking away on the other side of the wall but it was merely an inconvenience now. All of Nathan’s thoughts had turned to Sam lying below him and who’s face if possible had turned even more smug. There was some vulnerability too, underneath the bravado. Nathan knew. 

“So who’s doing who?” Sam asked out of the blue and Nathan was blind-sided by the images assaulting his mind with those words. His mouth moved but no words came out, stuck silent by the possibilities. That seemed to happen to him a lot today.

Nathan did what he thought to be the sensible thing to do in that moment. He threw some of the cushions on the floor to make more place for them on the couch.

“Alright, you’re doing me,” Sam decided when Nathan still hadn’t said anything. Nathan nearly protested, would have, if he could have thought of words, but by then Sam had used his indecision to flip him back onto his back.

“That alright with you?” Sam asked.

Nathan cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he said and then Sam was stripping off his shirt. Fortunately it took no words at all to slide his hands over Sam’s chest, to rub his thumbs over his nipples, to feel them harden under his touch. Sam chuckled. Nathan sat up so his clothed chest pressed against Sam’s. Then he pulled Sam down by the back of his neck and kissed him.

Sam’s hands hooked under Nathan’s shirt and pulled it over his head as well, effectively breaking the kiss, but not for long. 

Their mouths were on each other again as soon as the shirt was on the floor and Nathan slid a hand down Sam’s chest, into the front of his pants, cupping his half hard cock through his briefs. Sam hissed when Nathan slid his thumb against the head of his cock over the fabric, feeling the shape of it and feeling it harden under his touch.

Sam moaned against his mouth and let his hands fall to Nathan’s pants. His fingers played with the button, before he opened them and pulled the zipper down. 

Nathan panted. His brother’s hand was on his cock and he had to pull away for a moment to catch his breath.

“Alright?” Sam asked. Lightly, he kissed Nathan’s cheek. His heart felt like it was trying to beat itself out of his chest, so Nathan took a deep breath and lifted his hips up, pulling his pants down over his ass. Sam helped to get them off the rest of the way. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just-” Nathan said. Then he tugged at Sam’s pants as well and Sam stood up to wiggle out of them, letting them fall over the edge of the couch to join Nathan’s on the floor. While he stood, Sam opened the drawer of their living room table and pulled out the tube of lube that Nathan had stashed there.

There was a moment of indecision before he stripped off his briefs and straddled Nathan again. 

“Still alright?” he mumbled against Nathan’s mouth. He was hard and his cock dragged against Nathan’s clothed one. 

Nathan nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “More than alright.” 

He laid his hands on the globes of Sam’s ass and ground upwards, rubbing them together. On the other side of the wall, the neighbors were still banging away.

“Remember to be loud,” Nathan said cheekily and Sam let out an exaggerated loud moan in answer, breaking out in laughter halfway through. A helpless grin spread over Nathan’s face and he buried his face back into Sam’s chest, biting his pecs while he was there.

Sam let out a gasp. Then he opened the lube and made to pour it on his own fingers before Nathan stopped him.

“What is it?” Sam asked. His hands were trembling ever so slightly. If Nathan didn’t know him better, he wouldn’t have noticed. Otherwise he look calm to the untrained eye.

“Let me do it?” Nathan said and Sam shrugged before handing the tube over. Nathan poured some of it on his fingers. His own hand shook slightly when he put it on Sam’s thigh and let his other slip between his legs, making sure to brush against Sam’s cock on his way.

Then his fingers slid against the furrow of skin hidden behind Sam’s balls and Sam’s breath hitched at the contact.

Sam’s hand covered his against his thigh as Nathan let the pads of his fingers circle before pushing two of them inside. Nathan’s cock twitched in his underwear. There was already a wet spot on the fabric. Sam was so fucking beautiful above him. 

It had been a week since he had watched Sam fuck that stranger but he still opened easy under his touch. His mouth dried when he imagined that Sam had fucked himself to the memory, laid in bed while Nathan was away and touched himself. 

Then Nathan was inside and let his fingers slide deeper, watching Sam’s face for any discomfort. His own breath went fast.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed out and moved into him a little, clenching down experimentally. He opened so easily under Nathan’s hand. 

Nathan thrusted his fingers inside and made Sam moan as he crooked his fingers close to his spot.

“Come on. Now, Nathan,” Sam said. It felt like no time had passed at all, but he was slick and Nathan pulled his fingers free. Sam pulled down his briefs and coated Nathan’s cock with lube before positioning himself, wasting no time when he sunk down.

The moan he let out was a little louder and Nathan echoed it. Sam was like a vice around him, tight but slick and without meaning to he bucked upwards, pushing in faster than he had meant to. He forced himself to still, let Sam adjust to him. His fingers dug into the meat of Sam’s thighs.

“Sorry,” Nathan gasped and Sam shook his head.

“’Tis alright. I liked it,” He said, grinning loop-sided at him. 

Nathan didn’t move, even though it made his muscles tremble in anticipation, until Sam moved over him, pulling up before sinking back down over him. 

“Fuck, Nathan,” Sam moaned out loud. Throwing back his head. Nathan mouth fell open. Then Sam winked at him.

“You feel so good on my cock, Sam,” Nathan shouted and Sam snorted, moaned again when Nathan pushed upwards sharply.

“Come on, Nathan. Is that all you got?” Sam taunted and then rose up until only the head of Nathan’s cock remained inside of him. Nathan held onto Sam’s waist and _pounded_ upwards.

“Fuck, feels so good!” Sam called out. His eyes were closed and something inside of Nathan snapped. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was because he _felt_ so much when he looked at Sam, but Nathan grabbed him around the waist and flipped them, pushing between Sam’s thighs when he was on his back and back inside, letting the headboard snap against the wall.

Sam’s eyes were round, mouth open on an ‘oh’ of surprise when Nathan began thrusting into Sam in earnest. Soon, Sam’s lids fluttered and his brow furrowed as Nathan stroked over his spot on every other thrust, both of their moans turned a little sharper, more genuine, pressed together on the cushions of their couch. 

Nathan caught Sam’s mouth again and kissed him.

“Fuck, Sam, I love you,” slipped out of his mouth unbidden.

Sam nodded caught his bottom lip with his teeth briefly. “Me too, Love you. Come _on_ ,” he said and pushed his hips upwards.

Nathan pressed one of Sam’s thighs back towards his chest, opening Sam up and thrusted into him again and again until his balls drew up and he came, spilling into Sam’s twitching channel. With an unsteady hand he slapped Sam’s hand away from his cock and stroked him to completion, branding the image of Sam coming with his mouth open into his memory.

Then he all but collapsed on him.

Their neighbors were silent. Either they had indeed been louder than them or they had simply finished while they had still been going at it. In either case it didn’t matter, not when Sam was lying underneath him and his fingers were carding through Nathan’s hair. 

Sam lazily and sleepily kissed his neck before urging him up a little so he could straighten out his legs. Nathan fell against him against him and wrapped his arms around Sam.

“I think we did it,” Nathan said and yawned. Outside, the sun had set. He was fucking tired now, ready to sleep. Sam pressed another kiss to his lips and nodded in agreement.

“Maybe we should do that more often,” he suggested with a sly grin and Nathan laughed.

“Yeah, Sam, we could,” Nathan said. It was cozy, lying pressed together. Their eyes caught and as one they leaned forward to kiss again and again until they were breathless.

“Want to get to the bed?” Nathan asked and Sam stretched before nodding. With a little effort, they untangled and got to their feet. Nathan stripped out of his underwear and let it fall onto the rest of their clothes, carelessly thrown across the floor.

“Tomorrow we should talk for real,” Sam said when he wrapped his arms around Nathan’s shoulders. Nathan let his forehead drop against Sam’s neck before nodding.

“Yeah, we really should.”


	3. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan woke to the sun shining into his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this reads well. Writer's block is nipping at my ankles I think. D:

_I forgot to pull the blinds_ , Nathan lazily thought when he woke up. The sun was shining into his eyes and he squinted. His body felt comfortably heavy and he shoved his head under the pillow to escape the brightness. No need to get up yet. There was nothing planned for today, no work, nothing to steal from anyone. They were all set for another few days at least. 

For a long moment his mind was pleasantly blank and sleep hazy until the memories of the last night came politely knocked on his consciousness, asking for his attention. 

Pointing out thing like: Last night you fucked your big brother.

Just like that, Nathan was awake and shot up in the bed. There was no warm weight against his side. In fact, the other half of the bed was empty. The sheets were cold when he slid a hand over them. Nathan swallowed and wiped a hand over his eyes. His heart skipped when he remembered his confession of love, blurted out in the heat of the moment. 

Sam had returned it. A helpless smile pulled at Nathan’s lips. 

He only wished that Sam had stayed in bed instead of going to shower without him. There was dried come on his belly and he scratched at it, kicking the blanket to the end of the bed. Or maybe that would have been too soon. Yes, way too soon. 

Hopefully this would not be an awkward morning after. He had enough of those. Or less awkward at least then could be expected of two siblings that had had sex. Alright, it probably would be very weird, Nathan allowed.

What was taking Sam so long anyway? Nathan strained his ears for the sounds of the shower. The apartment was silent. A sinking feeling crept through his body and forced him slowly out of bed.

From outside the sound of cars and the low murmur of passersby wafted in through the window. That was the only thing that could be heard.

On naked feet Nathan left the bedroom. There were no lights on in the corridor. The kitchen was empty, as was the bathroom and the living room. The fridge was fully stocked for once, the food inside still untouched. 

It seemed like Sam hadn’t even had breakfast before running away.

Nathan knew for a fact that Sam did not have to work today. Their funds were alright, no emergency stealing necessary to keep them afloat for now.

So where was Sam?

Nathan sat back on the bed and let his head drop into his palms. He was still naked and after a heavy sigh, hunted around for a clean pair of boxers. There was dried come on his stomach, Sam’s come and the thought and the accompanying memories let him drop heavier onto the mattress again. 

His eyes burned and he screwed them shut, glaring at the floor when that didn’t help. 

His belly churned and any thought of breakfast disappeared. Sam had probably left. Fuck. The confessions between them had only been due to the alcohol and trying to piss off their neighbors. How could he have been so _stupid_. Sam’s treatment of him, the way they had been so awkward around each other the last few days was nothing if Sam had been disgusted or angry or troubled or _whatever_ enough to leave in the morning. Nathan didn’t know his brother to be someone who ran away from a problem, but on the other hand neither of them had ever been in this situation before.

Nathan wiped his eyes and let himself fall back on the bed. What to do, what to do now? How to react when Sam came back?

There was no doubt in his mind that Sam would return. Eventually. When he had regained his bearings and probably had convinced himself of his own fault. Guilt churned in Nathan’s belly. They were everything to each other. At least they had been up to this point.

How could they have fucked up this badly. There was no way they could speak about _this_ , what happened the night before, without having to agree to simply ignore it. Avery was what they were after, after all. Maybe when they had found the treasure they could split up, get some much needed distance between them. So they could simply be brothers again. Brothers who didn’t fuck, no matter how incredible yesterday had been. No matter how much Nathan still wanted to kiss Sam.

If Sam wanted to forget, Nathan would do what he said. He had always looked to his brother for advice. This was no different. Fuck. Nathan pressed the balls of his hands against his closed eyes until he saw stars. 

He should get up. Wait for Sam to return so they could… do what exactly? He should get up. Take a shower. It was no good to face Sam while his dried come was on Nathan’s skin, when just looking at it made him imagine what Sam had looked like straddling him and fucking himself on his cock. He had been so loud, even though that part had been pretend, and tight around him. Nathan shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

So.

Shower.

Another couple of minutes passed and he laid his arm over his eyes before finally forcing himself to his feet. He shuffled into the bathroom, washed himself, brushed his teeth and then he shuffled back into the bed, pressed his face into the sheets that smelt of them and sex.

They had gone too far. There was no word for how much too far they had gone.

Nathan closed his eyes, turned back on his back and stared at the ceiling until the front door opened and closed. He continued to look up, blinking way too fast as steps came closer. They stopped in the door frame and then came hesitantly closer while Nathan wiped his traitorous eyes again. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!

“Nate?” Sam asked him and then the mattress dipped beside him. There was some distance between their bodies, noticeably so, but maybe Nathan was just paying too much attention to it. He wanted to pull Sam closer, bury his face into his shoulder as much as he wanted to get up and leave. 

“It’s nothing, Sam,” Nathan sniffled out which was not as convincing as he meant it to come out. In his mind there had been a lot less sniffling involved for one.

“I brought you the bakery goods you like so much,” Sam held up a bag, which smelled delicious. 

That made Nathan sit up. “You mean Donuts?” He eyed the bag in Sam’s hand. 

Sam scooted closer until their shoulders bumped. “Yeah, had to drive all the way across town because the bakery around the corner was all sold out.”

His eyes were keen on Nathan and Nathan felt himself flush in embarrassment. He wiped his eyes again. They stayed dry this time. He pulled one side of his mouth up in an almost smile. Sam didn’t look convinced.

“Thanks,” Nathan said and bumped his shoulder against Sam’s as well.

A smile tugged at Sam’s lips but his gaze was careful as he tilted his head back. “Soooo… no regrets?” His fingers were nervously playing with the rim of the bag, tearing at the paper.

Nathan leaned into his brother as relief mingled with the guilt and the still churning sensation in his belly. Sam’s arm came up around his shoulders and Nathan found his own arm wrapped around Sam’s middle.

“No regrets,” he agreed. For a moment he pressed his face into Sam’s neck, before pulling back again to look into his face.

Sam’s expression was apologetically. “I didn’t mean for you to wake up alone,” Sam said.

“I know that now,” Nathan replied.

At that, Sam slowly laid the bag down on the ground beside the bed. Nathan kept still, heart beating in his throat, when Sam framed his face with both of his hand and then, with a careful and searching look in his eyes, leaned in and placed his lips over Nathan’s. 

“I meant what I said yesterday,” he said when he pulled back again, not far, only enough that an inch or two separated their faces.

Nathan smiled. “Me too.”

The expression on Sam’s face was one of relief. “Good,” he said.

“Good,” Nathan echoed. 

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, before Nathan moved.

He made no conscious decision, but he still found his arms wrapped around Sam a second later, hugging him and and making him huff in surprise. Then he locked their mouthes together again.

“Slow down, Nathan,” Sam laughed, but he didn’t resist as Nathan urged him to lie back on the bed. They were wrapped around each other, kissing, kissing, kissing until they were flushed and breathless. Sam’s mouth dropped open when Nathan threw his leg over Sam’s and rubbed his hardening cock against him.

“Fuck, Nathan, now?” Sam’s eyes were wide, showing his teeth in a delighted grin. He undulated his hips up into Nathan’s downward grind. 

Nathan kissed him quickly, licking the tip of his tongue over Sam’s bottom lip. “Yeah, now. Do I have to spell it out for you?”, he asked and palmed the front of Sam’s pants.

Sam’s hands settled on his hips, just holding on. “I thought we were meant to talk,” he said with a teasing smile. 

“We can talk, afterward,” Nathan said. His fingers were fumbling with the zipper of Sam’s jeans. Sam’s fingers joined him in his efforts, getting them open and tugging them down Sam’s legs. The front of his shorts were tented.

“I’m for breakfast afterward,” Sam countered, hands sliding into the back of Nathan’s underwear to grab the globes of his ass. When he squeezed, Nathan let out a light moan, a louder one when the tip of Sam’s finger rubbed over his hole. He couldn’t stop himself from clenching and pushing into the pressure.

“Then after _that_ ,” Nathan grinned and then they rolled until Sam ended up on top again. It felt almost natural to let his thighs fall apart so Sam could lay down between them. Sam settled his elbows on either side of Nathan’s face to kiss him. In turn, Nathan let his hands roam over Sam’s back until he could hook his fingers under the edge of Sam’s shirt. Slowly, he dragged it upwards until they were forced to part, to pull it over Sam’s head. 

Then Sam dropped his mouth to Nathan’s neck while Nathan let the shirt drop over the side of the bed. Kisses were trailed over his collarbone and down over his naked chest, making him sigh and bury his hands in Sam’s hair.

Nathan squeezed his thighs against Sam’s sides before sliding his hands over Sam’s shoulders and up his arms to his hands that were resting on Nathan’s belly as Sam made his way down. His breath ghosted over the front of Nathan’s underwear.

It was possibly the hottest thing that Nathan had ever seen, Sam looking up from between his thighs and mouthing at his hard cock through the fabric of his shorts. There was really nothing else he could do but moan, more so when Sam dragged his shorts out of the way to slide his mouth over his hard member, swallowing him down. 

“Fuck,” Nathan swore. His hands fisted in the sheets and he bucked up into the tight wetness that was the inside of Sam’s mouth. Sam pulled back slightly, before moving back down, bobbing his head over Nathan’s cock. It was almost impossible for Nathan _not_ to buck up, to keep his hips still. He flung his hand out, groping over the sheets. His orgasm was rushing up on him way too fast.

“Come up here,” Nathan demanded and let his hands fist into Sam’s hair and _pulled_. 

Sam let his cock fall from his mouth and sat up. There was a hurt expression on his face.

“Ow,” he said, “what was that for?” He rubbed his head.

Nathan blinked back at him guiltily. A glance down showed that Sam’s arousal at least had not wilted.

“Sorry,” Nathan said, “heat of the moment.”

“Do you always try to tear out people’s hair while being in the moment?”, Sam sulked, but he laid back down on top of Nathan willingly enough when Nathan slid his hands over Sam’s side.

“Only if they give head as good as you,” Nathan teased and then soothed one hand over Sam’s head, over where he had pulled at the strands of his hair. “I just didn’t want to come too soon,” he finally admitted.

Sam snorted into his neck and then dropped a kiss to Nathan’s mouth. “That’s kind of hot. You’re forgiven then,” he smiled, “Although coming was kind of the point.”

Nathan squirmed under his brother’s gaze. “Yeah, I guess,” Nathan allowed and tugged at Sam’s underwear.

“You guess?”, Sam asked, but it was more of a rhetoric question as he stripped out of his shorts and pulled Nathan’s down his legs as well, leaving both of them bare. 

Then they were pressed together once more from mouth to toes, undulating gently against each other. 

“Please get the lube,” Nathan mumbled against Sam’s lips.

“Why don’t you get it?”, Sam replied between kisses, before squawking as Nathan pinched his side.

“Because I have less room to move than you,” Nathan pointed out and wiggled under Sam’s weight.

Sam let out a moan at the friction. “Yeah, alright you have a point,” he muttered before leaning over to the bedside table to fish the lube out of the drawer.

Then he settled back between Nathan’s thighs. Nathan nudged his thighs against Sam’s waist as he let some of the lube dribble over his fingers, coating them with slick before letting them trail to Nathan’s hole. Gently he circled the tips of his fingers around before pressing in.

Nathan let out a moan at the pressure, the feeling of Sam’s fingers sliding into him. He lifted his waist up and Sam shoved a pillow under his hips.

“Alright?”, Sam asked and dropped a kiss to the inside of Nathan’s thigh as he let one of his legs fall back towards his chest, opening him up more.

“Yeah,” Nathan sighed out. One of his hands found Sam’s thigh and curled against his skin as Sam scissored his fingers inside of him, preparing him.

Then Sam pulled his fingers out. Nathan moaned when the blunt head of Sam’s cock rubbed against his entrance. There was pressure as he sunk in and Nathan let his eyes fall shut, savoring the sensation. It had been a while since he had last been fucked, but Sam stilled once he had slid in all the way.

His hands rubbed circles into Nathan’s belly. Nathan hooked his ankles over the small of Sam’s back, panting and watching Sam’s face.

He wasn’t the only one breathing hard and there was a thin sheen of sweat on both their skins.

Sam licked his lips. “Good?”, he asked and experimentally moved his hips. Nathan groaned.

“Yeah,” Nathan breathed out, before Sam leaned down, pressing their chests together again. A moment later, Sam’s mouth was back on his again and he swallowed Nathan’s moan when he thrusted into him, rocking him against the bed.

“Fuck, Sam,” Nathan moaned. Sam’s teeth were on his throat. When he nipped at his skin, Nathan threw his head back against the mattress. 

With his ankles he urged Sam on, digging his heels into the muscles of his back until Sam was pounding into him as much as their position allowed. Sam wormed his arms around him and pressed his face into Nathan’s neck, worrying his skin with his teeth and leaving marks while Nathan dug his fingers into Sam’s shoulders, moaning helplessly at the thrusts that spread him open just right and slid over his prostate more often than not.

Nathan’s cock was trapped between their bellies, only adding to the sensations assaulting his nerves. Fumbling, Sam’s hand squeezed between their bodies and wrapped around Nathan’s cock. It was enough to force a choked cry out of Nathan when he came. He almost whimpered when he rocked harshly into Sam’s thrusts, seeking more friction as his orgasm tore through him.

Against the side of his neck, Sam swore into his skin, rhythm going unsteady soon after. Then Sam exhaled harshly against him, pressing in as far as he could as he spent himself.

Nathan slid a hand through Sam’s hair before Sam carefully pulled out of him, rubbing the muscles of his legs before laying down beside him.

For a moment Sam looked at him, a long line of warmth down Nathan’s side. Nathan looked back.

“Don’t say it,” he warned Sam. 

Sam tried for an innocent expression. Considering the state he was in, it was not effective. Then he leered. “Was it good for you, too?”

Nathan laughed. “I could ask you the same,” he shot back, before leaning over to press a kiss to Sam’s smiling mouth.

When he pulled back, Sam’s face was serious again. “We’re good?”

“Yeah, we are.” Nathan said.

The growling of their respective bellies broke through the silence that followed.

They shared a somewhat embarrassed look.

“Please tell me we can eat breakfast now,” Sam groaned, making Nathan laugh.

“Yeah, I was just about to say the same thing.”


End file.
